degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-5261392-20150417035621
I've seen a lot of people say that Barney/Robin is the How I Met Your Mother version of Rachel/Joey from Friends (and it's totally true that HIMYM shares a ton of similarities with Friends); however, despite the fact that character wise, Barney is most similar to Joey and Robin is most similar to Rachel, I don't see that many similarities between the two couples. I think Barney/Robin shares many more similar characteristics to Monica/Chandler, and here's why. *Both couples were good friends before becoming a couple. They shared the same friend group that hung out all the time, but there were actually times where they would spend time one on one (like how Monica helped Chandler lose weight and how Barney and Robin went laser tagging and drinking Scotch back in Season 1). They were even physically close in a lowkey way (both couples would often sit next to each other, Monica and Chandler would hug/cuddle, Barney and Robin engaged in a lot of high fives since that was Barney's thing to do). *The first time they slept together: different circumstances but it went down in the same way. Monica/Robin was upset and Chandler/Barney was doing his best to cheer her up by telling her how wonderful she was and before they knew it, their friendship reached a whole new level and they slept together. To be honest, it wasn't a total surprise on the guys' part. Chandler always said how he wanted to be Monica's backup husband and wanted to convince her that he'd be a good boyfriend. Barney always commented on how hot Robin was, because until the later seasons came along, that was Barney's way of showing interest in woman. xD *At the beginning of the relationship, neither couple wanted to put a label on what they were. Both of them had failed/rocky relationships in the past and didn't want to risk it by getting into something too serious only for them to break up and stop speaking to one another. However, they eventually made it official. *The rest of the group was shocked when they found out they had feelings for each other, but later on accepted it and grew to be supportive of them, despite a few jokes here and there. *Both couples involved proposals that gave Monica/Robin anxiety because they weren't sure what the fuck was going and there were multiple people involved in both. (Joey; Patrice, Ted) *Both couples got married and before that, Chandler/Barney suffered from anxiety at the thought of getting married, but made it through and made the right choice. *Neither couple was able to have children. (these next few points are opinions of mine, so some may disagree. :P) *Both couples epitomize the saying "love is friendship set on fire" since they were great friends before falling in love and getting married. *Both couples brought out the best in each other and helped each other grow and change for the better. In Mondler's case: Monica became less controlling and uptight and opened her mind up to new possibilites (no shade to Monica, because she's my favorite female on the show) and Chandler was no longer afraid of committment and feelings of inadequacy. In Swarkles': Robin became more open minded, loving, and generally happier, and Barney settled down and was able to take relationships and women seriously and dropped the whole womanizer attitude he previously had. *Both couples adored each other's quirks. Chandler loved "maintaining" Monica as he put it, and Monica enjoyed Chandler's sarcasm and humor. Robin thought Barney was funny and kind hearted when others, well didn't, and he loved how strong and independent Robin was. *The actors in both couples had a shit ton of chemistry, lol. There are differences between Swarkles and Mondler ofc (like what happened to each couple in the finales) but I think that out of all the couples on Friends, Swarkles is definitely the most like Mondler.